


Biscuits and Gravy

by Overly_Obsessive_Band_Geek



Series: 25 Days of the Poly Squad [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beauty vlogger Lafayette, Biscuits and gravy, But this still counts, Doctor John Laurens, Fluff, It's almost midnight here, Lawyer Alex, M/M, Multi, Other, advent fic, non-binary Lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overly_Obsessive_Band_Geek/pseuds/Overly_Obsessive_Band_Geek
Summary: Lafayette and Alex make breakfast for John, who's about to get back from a practically overnight shift at the hospital.





	

Alex groaned as Lafayette pulled out another makeup thing. Because he didn't have classes or work today, he'd agreed to help them with their newest video. With nothing but a chuckle, his partner only continued applying eyeshadow to him. Forcing himself to remain still was a challenge, but he managed it, somehow. When they turned away he glanced briefly at the clock. 9:35. No wonder he felt like he'd been in here for an hour, he had been. They turned and spoke briefly to the camera before ending the video.  
      "Okay, all I have to do now is edit the video and then I can post it. Want me to clean off your face?" They asked, turning to him and smiling. He nodded enthusiastically. He might not mind wearing makeup, even like it sometimes, but this was just way to much of it. They gently wiped the makeup off with one of their wipes, singing along to the French pop song they'd turned on.   
          "John's probably going to want something to eat when he gets back. Wanna fix something?" He asked. Lafayette hummed in response. They had taken singing lessons for years, and never missed a chance to show it off. Correctly taking the hum as a yes, Alex led the way to the kitchen once his face was makeup free. Behind him they were carrying their phone, which was blasting music even louder than before.   
       "What does one want to eat after an practically overnight shift?" He wondered out loud as they peered in the fridge.   
    "Food, I would think!" They teased him, giggling. He rolled his eyes mock angrily. Looking over their shoulder, he noticed the fridge was getting empty. They would need to go grocery shopping before long, especially if they were going to have friends over to celebrate the holidays. Maybe all four of them could go together, that would be fun. But back to fixing John food, that was what was going on right now.  
         "What about biscuits and gravy? That's nice, quick, and easy." He offered, pointing at the biscuit tubes on the bottom shelf.  They agreed to it, ducking and moving out of the way with surprising grace for someone so tall. He knew he should be used to it by now, but he still wasn't, which was honestly kind of weird. Opening the cupboard, he grabbed the gravy mix and threw it to the table behind him, where they'd put the biscuits. Across the room he heard the oven beep as Lafayette turned it on to preheat. Turning to the table he saw they'd gotten out the sausage as well. Catching a bowl out of the air when they threw it at him, he snatched their phone up from the table. Time to change the music to something that both liked. Scrolling through the Pandora playlists they had, he eventually decided on the Christmas one. Why not? After all, it was December. Perhaps unsurprising, the first thing that came on was by Pentatonix. They had some nice Christmas songs, he thought.   
              "Mon ami, where is the whisk?" Laf asked just as he put their phone back down.   
    "Should be in the utensil drawer, unless someone put it back in the wrong spot. If it isn't there, check the cooking drawer instead. I wouldn't put it past Herc to put it there." Alex answered, pulling a cookie sheet from the cupboard and pan spray from with the spices.  
      "Right as usual, that is where it was." They replied when they found it, waving it around above their head. Laughing, he simply opened up the biscuit tube as his partner began fixing the gravy.   
        "Try not to burn ze sausage, okay?" They asked rhetorically, French accent inexplicably coming out more while they spoke. Not deigning their words worthy of a response, he merely continued laying out the biscuits before tossing the empty container in the trash. Pulling out a skillet he dropped the sausage into it, turning on the stove top. It was his favorite type, fresh from a family owned grocery store, ready to cook. When the oven beeped again, he time the moment of Laf stepping away to slide the biscuits in and put in a timer.   
     Within a few more minutes the gravy was done, and soon he added the sausage to it. Seemingly for no reason, his much taller lover pulled out a thing if orange juice, setting it on the table. John's shift ended at 9:00, and it was  -9:27, apparently-, so he would definitely be home soon. Just on cue, the door opened, and a few seconds later the alarm why off for the biscuits. Opening the oven door, Lafayette saw they were done and grabbed hot pads to get them out. Seeing them on the oven next to the pan, they closed the oven and set the pads down next to the pan.  
                "You guys are aware you didn't have to make me anything, right?" John asked, coming into the kitchen, still dressed in his scrubs. They shrugged while Alex merely suggested changing into something more comfortable. As if without a service thought, John listened to him and left his bag on the table before making his way to their bedroom.  
      Within a few minutes he was back, stomach growling add he walked in. Both of his partners snorted, sure not to believe him when he said he wasn't hungry now.   
         "Here. Take this." The tallest one in the room said kindly, pressing a plate into his hands before dishing plates for both themself and Alex. Turning the music down a little, they sat down, ready to eat. Not to their surprise, the lawyer had already fixed drinks for all of them.  
"Oh, thank you guys so much for this," John moaned "it's honestly so good." Alex blushed, shaking his head in disagreement. Meanwhile, Laf merely shrugged, unwilling to commit on whether or not they were pleased with the compliment. Which, of course, they were.   
Before long, all three were done eating, and they had migrated to the moving room couch. Lazily, Alex stroked a hand down John's back, feeling him relax. He was always so tense, it was nice to see him calm for once. Not that he had much room to talk. Lafayette was laying across their laps on their stomach, humming to themself and tracing vague patterns on his leg. The only thing they were missing was Hercules, but he would be back soon, and then they could all lay in bed together and cuddle. That was always nice to do, especially when they were all feeling lazy like today seemed to be. Leaning away briefly to grab the remote, John returned quickly and turned on the TV. Within minutes they were all engrossed in Frosty the Snowman. 

Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so late in the day, and possibly already the third for some of you. Any ideas for future ones?


End file.
